Lily Evans did not like flowers very much
by gxldentrio
Summary: The two of them might not have known it then, but it was certain both of them were destined for something great. Terrible, surely, but great nevertheless. One-Shot. J/L.


The two of them might not have known it then, but it was certain both of them were destined for something great. Terrible, surely, but great nevertheless.

You see, perhaps, had things gone differently, falling in love would not have made such a difference, but things went the way they did, and falling in love was one of the greatest things they'd ever accomplish. I think the greatest was admitting it to themselves, and after that, to each other.

It wasn't mad to think that the two of them would never like one another. Well, of course, barking mad was their middle name. I believe that's why he annoyed her so deeply, and why she got on his nerves every other minute.

Lily Evans was not a morning person. Lily Evans woke up late. Lily Evans took her tea with two sugars and no milk. She always said 'please' and 'thank you'. Lily Evans read a great deal, but she was mischievous as well. Lily Evans believed rules were necessary, but would bend them for the greater good. Lily Evans was Head Girl.

James Potter, on the other hand, _was_ a morning person. James Potter woke at six a.m. every single day. James Potter never wore his tie properly. He never buttoned up his shirt to the limit. James Potter didn't read very often, but he was clever and polite. James Potter defied the rules, because diplomacy was good, and diplomacy was necessary, but throwing punches was much more gratifying. James Potter was Head Boy.

It hadn't always been like that, oh no. Only two years ago, James Potter was simply a Marauder (if you could ever call being a Marauder a simple task) and Lily Evans was simply a Prefect. Both students were Gryffindors, and both students hated flowers. Perhaps their fondness of flowers or lack of, had nothing to do with it, or maybe it had everything to do with it. The thing is, Lily Evans was a very, very stubborn young lady and James Potter was a very, very stubborn young boy.

When Lily Evans was a Fifth Year, Lily Evans had a boyfriend. His name was Alex Clearwater. Alex Clearwater was a Ravenclaw, and a Prefect one at that. Alex Clearwater liked flowers, but he didn't like James Potter very much. Well, I believe it is safe to say, James Potter didn't like Alex Clearwater very much, either.

Lily Evans liked her boyfriend a great deal. And James Potter annoyed her, a great deal as well. You see, Lily Evans was a passionate girl, and Alex Clearwater was a passive boy. James Potter was a passionate boy, and his girlfriend was not, because he did not have one at the time.

And one day, on Valentine's Day, the first Valentine's Day Lily Evans spent with her boyfriend, Alex Clearwater, he offered her a bouquet of flowers.

As we know, Lily Evans was not particularly fond of flowers. Lily Evans liked chocolate fudge and butterbeer. James Potter was not particularly fond of Alex Clearwater, and Lily Evans got on his nerves every other minute.

But James Potter did not like flowers very much, and he didn't think anyone, not even Lily Evans, should endure such a thing.

So, while Alex Clearwater and Lily Evans walked hand in hand through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade (it was, after all, Valentine's Day), James Potter did a little bit of magic, and the flowers were no more.

James Potter knew Lily Evans, and Lily Evans knew James Potter. After all, living with one another for nearly six years, it was inevitable. So, James Potter knew Lily Evans did not like flowers very much. However, he did know Lily Evans liked chocolate fudge a great deal.

And Lily Evans knew it was James Potter's doing, when the flowers vanished from her right hand (the left one was holding Alex Clearwater's) and a pack of chocolate fudge appeared in its place.

Lily Evans smiled a great deal. James Potter did, too. And, perhaps their fondness of flowers or lack of, had nothing to do with it, or maybe it had everything to do with it. Because two years later, on Valentine s Day, Lily Evans and James Potter would be walking hand in hand through Hogsmeade, both of them eating chocolate fudge, and drinking butterbeer.

You see, Lily Evans was a very, very stubborn young lady, and James Potter was a very, very stubborn young boy, and perhaps, had things gone differently, falling in love would not have made such a difference, but things went the way they did, and falling in love was one of the greatest things they ever accomplished.


End file.
